rolling_in_the_deep_rpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Stella Williams
Stella Williams Dr. Stella Williams ist Supervisory Special Agent des FBI. Im Team gilt sie als Genie und Autodidakt. Außerdem bezeichnen sie ihre Kollegen als "Wandelndes Lexikon". Sie ist ebenfalls die Jüngste des Teams. Sie besitzt zwei Doktortitel in Mathematik und Chemie. Außerdem zwei Bachelortitel in Psychologie und Soziologie. Aktuell überlegt sie nebenbei Medizin zu studieren. Auf Grund ihrer Intelligenz hat sie mehrere Klassen übersprungen und gehörte mit zu den jüngsten Studenten ihrer Zeit. Stella selbst sagt, dass man Intelligenz nicht messen könne, gibt aber zu, dass sie ein eidetisches Gedächtnis besitzt, einen IQ von 187 hat und 20.000 Wörter pro Minute lesen kann, was es ihr möglich macht mehrere Bücher in kürzester Zeit durchzulesen. Sie bezeichnet sich selbst als Genie. Außerdem ist sie der Statistikexperte des Teams. Stella ist ein rein logisch denkender Mensch. Alles was ihr nicht logisch erscheint, interessiert sie nicht und tut sie als unsinnig ab. Sie hat einen eigenwilligen Humor, den viele nicht verstehen und sie ist im sozialen Bereich sehr unbeholfen. So übernimmt sie selten die Befragungen der Angehörigen, weil sie die Trauer meistens verschlimmert. Man sollte sie niemals zu einem Thema etwas fragen, denn man muss damit rechnen, dass dieses in einem endlosen Vortrag darüber endet und sie auch mit Daten und Fakten ankommt, die eigentlich niemanden interessieren. Außerdem korrigiert sie gerne Leute, wenn diese Fehler machen. Ryan und Luke sind dabei ihre liebsten Opfer. Stella ist Gelegenheitsraucherin. Vor allem nach emotional stressigen Einsätzen greift sie dazu. Sie ist in einer Beziehung mit Gabriel Moore. Studium Stella schloss die High School mit 13 Jahren ab. In der Schule selber war sie Opfer von Mobbing und hat nie wirklich gelernt, was es heißt Freundschaften zu haben. Dieser Teil ihrer Entwicklung fehlte ihr und erst in der BAU und durch ihre Freundschaft zu Ivy Fisher lernte sie dieses kennen. Dennoch ist sie oft noch unbeholfen im Umgang mit anderen Menschen und versteht selten, wenn sie jemanden verletzt hat. Nach der High School begann sie das Studium zur Mathematik und fing nebenbei ein Studium der Chemie an - aus Langeweile, wie sie selber gesteht. Beides schloss sie mit einen Doktortitel ab. Derzeit studiert sie nebenbei Medizin. Zusätzlich hat sie einen Bachelor in Psychologie und Soziologie. Sie liebt Statistiken und fühlt sich in diesem Thema am wohlsten. All ihre Eigenschaften machen sie zu einem wertvollen Mitglied der BAU, auch wenn sie mit ihrem seltsamen Verhalten manchmal aneckt. FBI Nach ihrem Studium standen Stella alle Türen offen und eine Weile wusste sie nicht, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen sollte. Hatte sie aus reiner Langeweile studiert, war all das, nicht wirklich etwas, was sie bis an ihr Lebensende machen wollte. Als Ärztin im Krankenhaus sah sie sich ebenfalls nicht. Unschlüssig und unzufrieden, zog alles an ihr vorbei, bis sie sich mit dem FBI, inspiriert durch ihre Pflegemutter Victoria, auseinandersetzte. Ohne große Vorstellungen bewarb sie sich einfach und wurde prompt in die Ausbildung aufgenommen. Obwohl sie an der FBI Academy war, hatte Stella Probleme mit allem, was sie nicht aus einem Buch lernen kann, einschließlich Treffsicherheit, körperliches Training und Hindernis-Parcours. Doch sie wurde zur speziellen Ausnahme, so konnte sie ihren Abschluss machen. Im Alter von 23 Jahren kam sie zur BAU und ist mittlerweile seit einem Jahr dabei. Hatte sie anfangs noch besagte Defizite, konnte sie diese mittlerweile ausgleichen und sich aneignen, wobei sie immer noch nicht die Treffsicherste ist, aber mit der Waffe umgehen kann. Körperlich bleibt sie im Nachteil, drückt sich aber auch mit Vorliebe vor den Sporteinheiten und neigt dazu, an solchen Tagen krank zu sein oder etwas anderes Wichtiges zu tun zu haben. Familienbeziehungen und Kindheit Stellas Kindheit war alles andere als schön. Ihr Vater war ein Säufer, der in Aggressionen verfiel wenn er genügend Intus hatte und Stellas Mutter unternahm nichts dagegen und sah diesem schweigend zu. Wenn ihr Vater genügend getrunken hatte, schlug er nicht nur ihre Mutter, sondern auch die junge Stella. In dieser Zeit kristallisierte sich schon die enorme Hochintelligenz von ihr heraus. Allerdings wurde dies von der Schule und ihren Eltern ignoriert. In der Schule selber langweilte sie sich, weswegen sie anfing Blödsinn zu machen. Mit neun Jahren fing sie an Diebstähle zu begehen. Mit zehn Jahren war sie das erste Mal betrunken. Eines Tages traf sie auf Victoria, als sie abermals festgenommen wurde und diese nahm sich ihr an. Seit diesem Tag lebte sie bei Victoria und hat nun keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihren Eltern. Stella weiß, dass sie einen Halbbruder väterlicherseits hat, allerdings hat sie kein Interesse daran mit diesen Kontakt aufzunehmen und mehr über ihn zu erfahren, weswegen sie das verschweigt. Victoria Cavendish Victoria ist ihre Pflegemutter und auch ein Mutterersatz für sie. Stella liebt sie sehr, wenn ihr Verhältnis auf andere kühl wirkt. Diesem ist aber nicht so. Stella holt sich gerne Rat bei ihr oder wendet sich an sie, wenn sie wirklich nicht mehr weiter weiß. Freundschaften und andere Beziehungen Im laufe der Zeit, hat Stella einige Freundschaften aufbauen können, welche ihr sehr wichtig sind und wo sie viel Energie und Mühe hineinsteckt. Obwohl sie offensichtlich sehr gemocht wird, denkt sie selber über sich, nicht die umgänglichste zu sein. Ivy Fisher Ivy ist Stellas beste Freundin und mit der wichtigste Mensch für sie. Die Beiden wohnen zusammen in einer WG. Stella schimpft gerne über Ivy, weil diese, in ihren Augen, ihre Zeit verplempert und Stella momentan für alles finanziell aufkommt. Dennoch würde sie alles für Ivy geben und ist ständig besorgt um diese. Elif Richter Elif und Stella lernen sich im Fall um den entführten Dean kennen und verstehen sich auf Anhieb. Stella versteht recht schnell, warum Elif so in Sorge ist und versucht ihr ihre Ängste zu nehmen. Auch nachdem der Fall gelöst ist, bleiben die Beiden in Kontakt und werden enge Freundinnen. Gabriel Moore Stella und Gabriel lernen sich auf einen, von Celeste, organisierten Date kennen. Obwohl Stella anfangs nicht begeistert ist und fest daran glaubt, dass auch dieses in einem Desaster endet, lässt sie sich darauf ein, sich mit Gabriel zum Essen zu treffen und wird angenehm überrascht. Es funkt zwischen den Beiden und wenig später werden sie ein Paar. Brandon Olsen Stella ist eine der wenigen, die wirklich an Brandon herankommen. Sie hatte schnell gemerkt, was mit ihm los ist und versucht diesem zu helfen. Laut Ryan, haben sie einen besonderen Draht zueinander und sie sieht ihn als guten Freund an. Die BAU Die BAU sieht sie als ihre Familie und liebt diese sehr. Die Mitglieder der BAU waren auch mit die Ersten, die sie ausnahmslos akzeptierten und nehmen, wie sie ist. Celeste D´Orsay Stella lernte Celeste kennen, als sie zur BAU kam und sofort entwickelte sich eine Freundschaft zwischen den Beiden, die im laufe der Zeit immer tiefer wurde.Celeste ist Stellas beste Freundin und sie verbringen viel Zeit miteinander. Celeste schafft es auch, dass Stella ihre Wohlfühlzone verlässt und sich auf etwas neues einlässt. Luke Westbrook Ihr Verhältnis zu Luke war immer wechselhaft. Wenn sie mit jemanden in Streit geriet, dann mit ihm und Stella hat Luke am meisten liegen. In ihren Augen provoziert er das aber auch immer, weswegen es auch richtig zwischen ihnen krachen kann. Dennoch mag sie ihn sehr und hat großes Vertrauen in Luke. In Einsätzen stellt er meistens ihren Partner. Die Zusammenarbeit funktioniert, trotz aller Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen ihnen, ohne Probleme und sie ergänzen sich perfekt. Ryan Olsen Mit Ryan verstand Stella sich von Anfang an sehr gut und fühlte sich von diesen angenommen. Er nahm ihr die Sorge, nicht in das Team passen zu können. Zu ihm verbindet sie beinah eine Art "Geschwisterliebe" und sie wendet sich gerne an ihn, wenn sie nicht mehr weiter weiß. Genauso ist Ryan einer der wenigen, der es schafft ihr klar zu machen, wenn sie einen Fehler gemacht hat und dafür Sorge tragen kann, dass sie sich entschuldigt. Sie hält viel von ihm und er genießt ihr Vertrauen. Anthony Ward Stella mag und respektiert Tony sehr und ist ihm dankbar, weil er damals maßgeblich daran beteiligt war, sie zur BAU zu holen. Sie besitzt großes Vertrauen zu ihm und würde ihn niemals in Frage stellen. Gerard Brewster Gerard nimmt sie immer vor den Jungs in Schutz, wenn diese sie hochziehen, wofür sie ihn dankbar ist, gerade dann wenn ihr die Argumente fehlen. Sie mag Gerard sehr und arbeitet gerne mit ihm zusammen. Elaine Spencer Elaine hatte immer etwas mütterliches an sich, was Stella sehr mochte. Sie respektiert die erfahrene Kollegin und mag sie gerne. Doch lastet Zacks Tod sehr auf ihr. Galerie aed60e166b41e81cc448e74d029f9737.jpg B90fdef357af7145716f612a21279830.jpg 57111d79d818f011b5ce6360af2d14fe.jpg 461c7d112488b23b6c8b5be1c72870ba.jpg 41a829e3d3bf5cb436eb46e811113dd7.jpg Wichtiges * Luke nennt sie "Gefühlloser Roboter" ** Ansonsten lautet ihr Spitzname im Team "Küken" * Sie wirft gerne mit Daten und Fakten um sich und genießt es, wenn andere Nachfragen müssen * Stella war in der High School in einen Schüler namens Matt verliebt, der eine Klasse über ihr war. Sie gestand ihm ihre Gefühle, doch verletzte dieser sie. * Stella wurde in der Schule gemobbt und kannte bis zu ihrem 19 Lebensjahr keine richtigen Freundschaften. Erst durch Ivy lernte sie dieses kennen ** Seitdem ist sie ein riesen Gegner von Mobbing und reagiert dort sehr emotional * Sie korrigiert Ryan und Luke gerne, wenn diese sich versprechen oder falsche Fakten sagen * Sie sagte ihrem Kollegen James, als dieser sie nach einem Date fragte, vor versammelter Mannschaft: "eine platonische Beziehung ist mir lieber, als Körperkontakt mit dir" * Gabriel Moore ist ihr erster richtiger Freund, aber nicht ihre erste körperliche Erfahrung. Diese sammelte sie auf der Universität * Auch wenn sie es nicht gesteht, so gefällt ihr die Verlobung von Luke und Emily nicht * Ivy und Celeste sind ihre besten Freundinnen * Ihr Lieblingslied ist, "my heart will go on" von Celine Dion * Filme mit ihr zu schauen ist anstrengend, weil sie dazu neigt alles zu analysieren * Stella kann nicht kochen, dafür wunderbar backen * Sie ist Gelegenheitsraucherin * Sie liebt Kaffee mit viel Zucker und trinkt ständig welchen * Sie mag keine süßen Speisen, dafür Kuchen. Ihr Lieblingskuchen ist Käsekuchen. * Stella verträgt nur wenig Alkohol ** Trinkt sie aber mal etwas, dann greift sie lieber zu Bier * Sie hat zwar einen Führerschein, fährt aber nur zur Not Auto. Meistens nutzt sie den Bus oder läuft * Stella hat in mehreren Casinos Hausverbot, wegen "ihrer Kartenzählfähigkeit" * Sie ist eine schlechte Lügnerin * Sie liebt Romanzen und Liebesromane * Stella ist sehr Kinderlieb ** Allerdings möchte sie keine eigenen, weil sie angst hat eine schlechte Mutter zu sein * Sie hat eine Allergie gegen Katzen * Stella mag keine Schmetterlinge und allgemein alles was fliegen kann. * Wenn sie nachdenken muss oder länger über einen Fall grübelt, hört sie immer laut Musik über Kopfhörer ** Vorzugsweise dann House Musik * Nachdem sie angegriffen wurde, gibt ihr Ryan unterricht in Selbstverteidigung. Stella hat ihn darum gebeten, weil sie nie wieder in so eine Situation kommen will. ** Allerdings erzählt sie Luke davon nichts * Stella liebt bunte Nägel und trägt immer farbigen Nagellack * Sie liebt Statistiken und Listen Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:FBI Kategorie:BAU Kategorie:Quantico Kategorie:Williams